Potters Hands: Hufflepuff
by Kaden-san
Summary: (Au, OOC, Post-War) 3rd Installment in the Potter's Hands Series. Susan Bones has a not so little and not so secret crush on the boy-wonder Harry Potter but won't ruin their friendship for her fantasized night of passion. In the midst of re-structuring and training the DA, can Susan gather the courage to ask for her birthday wish?


**A/N: There are a few easter eggs in this latest continuation of the Potter's Hands series and longtime readers of mine should pick them out from a previously posted story of mine [Fruits of Flirta6tion] and my posted story [Harry Potter the Thief]. For those that have no idea what I'm talking about that's fine, the easter eggs will be revealed in a future story soon enough.**

 **MAKE SURE TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

* * *

"All right that will be all for tonight folks. Fifth and sixth years that is anyways. Go on now, leave the lot of you."

A chorus of groans, mumblings and grumblings met Harry Potter's words but the boy-who-won didn't blink or budge. Instead, he turned around on his heel and walked over to the table where the ledger was. Susan Bones didn't move from where she stood by her friend Hannah Abbott and watched with a smirk on her face as Hermione Granger escorted everyone except the seventh years out of the Room of Requirement. The door shut a few moments later and Hermione returned to stand next to Harry. No one made a sound as Harry scribbled in the ledger for another moment and he suddenly looked up.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Pair off."

Susan rolled her eyes and stood across from Hannah. The other seventh years did as Harry asked and Harry shut the ledger. He placed it back on the table and walked in between the two lines of seventh years.

"As you all are no doubt aware, our numbers grow every session and I don't have the heart to tell the fifth and sixth years that they need more practice. Or that some are better off than others."

"So….what? Are you finally going to tell some of them that they need to practice more before training with the rest of us?"

At Ernie Macmillan's words Harry slid backwards and stood in front of the other seventh year boy. The two of them were about the same height but Susan knew from experience that Harry's gaze would be more powerful than Ernie's.

"In a way yes. I have been working separately with you lot for the better part of a month and not just because you're a seventh year. Remember that written assignment I had you write Ernie?"

"The one on why I think I would be a good leader?"

"Yes. Well, surprise, you weren't the only one that I gave that assignment to and I have the entire stack of papers on the desk."

Susan's eyes narrowed when Harry revealed that he had given the assignment out to Ernie and then alluded to the fact that Ernie and Susan weren't the only ones to receive that assignment. She knew that Harry wouldn't share the contents of her paper with anyone else but her curiosity was piqued as to what Harry's true endgame was.

"I read each one and plan to conduct further interviews with the individuals whose papers kept my attention."

There were a few mutters amongst the gathered seventh years but in his usual style Harry ignored them all and kept walking up and down in between the two lines.

"I did not discriminate in any way when I gave out and then read your papers. Everyone here was given the assignment and I wanted to gather the most diverse group of leaders that I could. Does anyone have any reason to leave or have to be back in their dorms before midnight?"

Harry's last question drew Susan out of her thoughts and she looked at Harry. He looked up and down the lines but no one raised their hands or voiced that they needed to leave. Harry clapped his hands and walked back down the line to the table. He picked up the ledger, flipped to a certain page and then looked up.

"Good. You all have chosen your partner and when I call out your names, enter the dueling pit. Duel until the other gives up or is incapacitated."

Susan looked at Hannah and both girls grinned.

* * *

A triumphant Susan stood over a kneeling Hannah and stunned her disarmed sister-friend. She looked over at Harry who nodded and Susan revived Hannah. She helped her friend sit up and handed Hannah back her wand. Hannah grumbled but both witches stood up and looked at Harry. Harry shooed them out of the pit and the two tired Hufflepuff witches watched for the next hour as the remaining seventh years dueled each other. Harry didn't comment on the duels even though the rest of the seventh years did and he also didn't comment on the winner or loser. Once the last pair of seventh years battled each other Harry called them to attention and divided them into five groups of twenty.

"When your group is called I am going to shout out spells, curses and hexes I want you to cast at the training dummies. Go until I say stop. Group One step forward and the rest of you step back."

Susan's eyes widened at Harry's command and wondered what the green-eyed hunk was trying to accomplish. Even those seventh years that went first in the duels would be tired and those that went towards the end would struggle to perform the drills Harry was calling out at a cyclic rate. Her thoughts were proven correct as her friends and other seventh years struggled in varying degrees to keep up. Harry proved relentless and didn't stop.

"Susan get your group up here and let's see what the lot of you have left."

Susan led her group into the designated training square and she squared off against one of the dummies. She settled into her favourite stance, steadied her breathing and told herself that she could beat Harry at his own game.

* * *

"…and stop! That' it for tonight. Thank you all for participating and plodding on even though you had to be exhausted. Get some rest folks and I'll pass word on to those I wish to talk further with. Good night."

Most of the seventh years left as soon as Harry dismissed them but Harry's closest friends stayed behind and everyone looked towards Hermione to start the conversation. Hermione nodded and stepped closer to Harry who had his back turned towards them.

"Stop right there Hermione. Yes, there is a rhyme and reason to my madness and yes, I know what I'm doing. I have a goal I wish to achieve and I want to be as unbiased as possible in my attempt to achieve that goal. No, I will not tell you what the goal is other than what I have said earlier tonight and I would prefer if none of you badgered me incessantly to get some more information."

Hermione stopped at Harry's words and nodded her head. She kissed his cheek goodnight and left the Room of Requirement. Susan rolled her eyes and gently smacked the back of Harry's head as she left the room. Hannah caught up to her a moment later and the witches nodded to the fifth year prefects that were out on patrol.

"So what do you think Harry is planning?"

"How would I know?"

Hannah snorted and smacked Susan's arm. Susan winced and glared at Hannah. Hannah rolled her eyes as they entered into the Hufflepuff Common Room and Susan rolled her eyes as the rest of the seventh years were waiting for them. Susan pulled off her jumper and undid her tie as she walked past the gathered Hufflepuffs. Damn the bloody school rules that had all students wear the full uniform during the school week and Susan could feel the sweat seep through her white button down.

"I don't have the time or energy to deal with whatever this is. Harry didn't say what he wanted and specifically requested that we not prod him for more information."

As soon as Susan walked into her dorm that she shared with Hannah she shut the door. It opened a second later as Hannah walked in and shut it behind her. Susan stripped out of her button down, camisole and skirt and sighed with relief. Hannah snorted but when Susan looked over her shoulder she saw that her friend had done the same.

"I don't know why you keep buying such expensive and pretty lingerie when you won't let anyone see them."

"Hey, I let you see them and you've seen me starker's."

"That's not the point. Ever since the war ended and your crush on Harry Potter intensified, you haven't snogged or hooked up with a boy. I know you aren't a slut and thank Merlin for silencing charms but your fingers won't cut it at some point."

Susan blushed at Hannah's bluntness but didn't deny anything her friend said. She looked down at the rainbow coloured demi-cup bra and matching boy shorts she wore and unsnapped her bra. Her knickers hit the floor next and Susan grabbed a towel off a hook next to her bunk. She wrapped the teal coloured fabric around her rather buxom figure and waited for Hannah to do the same.

"I'm not going to confirm or deny the accuracy of your statements."

"Because you can't deny them and you're too nervous to go after him."

"Harry doesn't have the time for a girlfriend right now with all of his responsibilities and whatnot."

"Whatever you say Susan but some witch is going to snag him sooner or later."

The girls walked out of their dorm and down the corridor to the girls' washroom. Susan hoped that Hannah would stop prying and netting on about her not-so-secret crush on the war hero Harry Potter.

* * *

At the ending of the next DA meeting Susan drummed her fingers against her thigh and she noticed that she wasn't the only one looking at Harry. An unnatural quiet had settled over the room and Susan wanted to strangle Harry for continuing to ignore them and making notes in the DA ledger. She knew that he knew that everyone was waiting for him to speak but Harry chose his words and timing carefully these days so getting him to talk when he didn't want to was pointless. Harry shut the ledger all of a sudden and looked up at all of them.

"I apologise for not reaching out to anyone this past week and talking with you about your leadership papers. There was a formal matter with my Houses that I needed to resolve and I'm sure all of you will read about it in the _Quibbler_ and _Daily Prophet_ soon enough. That being said, I did take the time to go over the duels and group drills from last week. I compiled all of them into my pensive and coupled with the leadership papers, I have narrowed my selection of candidates down to half."

At Harry's words unrest and nervous energy broke out amongst the gathered seventh years and Susan looked at Hannah. Hannah shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Harry walked down the two neat, rank and file lines the seventh years had created and stopped in the middle.

"The duels and group exercises clarified the stronger of all of you and more importantly, those that could adapt and endure. Deciding on who I wanted to have help me teach and lead the DA has kept me up a great many nights ever since this idea popped into my head and I had no idea that some of you are so deadly with your wands."

"Get on with it Potter. Who survived the first round of cuts?"

Susan glared in the direction of Ernie Macmillan and smirked when Harry reappeared in front of the seventh year Hufflepuff. Harry had perfected a movement technique that allowed him to move at incredible speeds and every time he used the technique it freaked people out. Ernie jumped at Harry's sudden appearance but the other boy calmed down and met Harry's gaze.

"You are not one of them Ernie Macmillan and I ask you to leave. That will go for all of you whose names I do not call out and please do not take you possibly not getting selected

against you. As Ernie has just stated, this is the first cuts of many and I value all of you and your skills."

Ernie left with a huff but Susan wasn't surprised that her fellow Hufflepuff hadn't been selected. Harry reappeared back at the table where the ledger lay and opened the book up to a certain page.

"Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas and Greg Goyle please step forward."

Susan gulped but steadied herself and her nerves as she stepped forward. Harry looked up and his facial expressions betrayed nothing.

"Greg Goyle and Cho Chang you may step back and leave. I thank you for your papers and demonstration of your skills but unfortunately you haven't been selected. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Dean Thomas please step to your left and stand behind me on my right."

The fact that Greg Goyle hadn't been selected didn't surprise Susan but she thought that maybe the beautiful Cho Chang might have stood a chance because the oriental witch was rumoured to be devastating with the mental arts. Still, the fact that Susan had been selected and Hannah as well relieved Susan and a rush of pride coursed through her for a moment as well. She did as Harry directed and stood behind him.

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott please forward."

From her vantage point behind Harry, Susan could see the rest of the seventh years that had collapsed their rank and file to stand in a loose group in front of Harry. Susan saw the varying expressions on their faces and tried to determine which of her fellow seventh years Harry would select. The next group stepped forward and Susan thought she had a pretty good idea on who Harry had selected to move on.

"Seamus Finnegan and Theodore Nott you may step back and leave. I thank you for your papers and demonstration of your skills but unfortunately you haven't been selected. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Tracey Davis please step to your left and stand behind me on my right."

Ron Weasley's selection to move forward surprised Susan as she thought that only Hermione and Tracey would have made the cut but Harry had demonstrated a unique way of seeing problems, obstacles and situations before so Susan trusted his judgement. Harry's unique ability to read people and situations had served him well in his apparent decision to pursue a career in the medical field and Susan surmised that Harry would use the same skills on how to treat a patient in this leader selection process.

"Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil and Blaise Zabani please step forward."

Susan inhaled sharply as the next group of five stepped forward because all five were stellar witches and wizards as well as having defining moments in Voldemort's Second war. The process of selecting only three to advance and which two to send out of the room boggled Susan's mind and she was glad she didn't have to make the choice. The fact that Luna remained the only sixth year to remain in the room came as a surprise to no one as the dainty Ravenclaw witch was one of Harry's closest friends and confidants. Her skill in academics and on the battlefield were both tremendous and ferocious.

"Congratulations, all five of you may step behind me and join the group on the right."

Mutters and whispers broke out as the next five selected magicals hurried to do as Harry directed and Susan knew that the second round of selections had become that much tougher. All the witches and wizards standing behind Harry at the moment were top notch and each could lead the DA with relative ease.

"Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Cormac McLaggen and Eloise Midgen please step forward."

Susan eyed this next group with a careful and critical eye as she tried to think like Harry and determine which, if any of the witches and wizards would move on. The fact that Harry was building a dynamic and varied group of leaders to lead the DA with him had become apparent with whom he had selected so far and every one of the five witches and wizards standing in front of him were unique.

"Pansy Parkinson, Cormac McLaggen and Eloise Midgen you may step back and leave. I thank you for your papers and demonstration of your skills but unfortunately you haven't been selected. Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy please step to your left and stand behind me on my right."

To no one's surprise Neville and Draco were both selected and the other three weren't. Both wizards were going to become future movers and shakers for the next century but Susan's attention returned to Cormac who stood defiantly in place. Harry looked up and tilted his head to the side in a nonverbal signal for Cormac to speak.

"I am twice the duelist and wizard as half the blokes standing there behind you Potter and most of the witches. I know I deserve a spot and I can teach the material almost as well as you can."

Cries of outrage met Cormac's bold and sexist words but Harry held up a hand and everyone fell silent. He handed the ledger to Hermione and shrugged out of his school robes that he had slipped on after the DA meeting. Susan took them from him and Harry stepped forward into the dueling pit. He motioned for Cormac to stand across from him and Susan smirked as some of Cormac's swagger ebbed out of him.

"Last thirty seconds in a duel with me and I'll give you a guaranteed spot to help me lead the DA. If you lose, you void that spot, apologise to everyone in this room and pay me one hundred galleons."

Susan knew from being around Harry so much, in public and private that he had quite the gambling streak and he loved to place bets on everything and anything. The outcome of the duel was to show Harry's prowess in battle, the apologies were to humble Cormac and the galleon wager was to embarrass the other wizard. Cormac nodded stiffly and drew his wand. Harry didn't but bowed to Cormac and then waited for the other wizard to attack.

"Confringo, reducto, bombarda, stupefy!"

Cormac wasn't a slouch in the dueling department Susan had to begrudgingly admit as the other wizard's form was near flawless and his wand movements were quick. His spell choice was varied but Susan wasn't worried because Harry was one in a million when it came to battle prowess. The green eyed boy-who-won sidestepped, ducked and dodged the assortment of spells and then stood still. Whatever spells Cormac chose next were silent but a varied degree of colourful and powerful spells raced towards Harry and forced the green eyed hunk to move around a bit more.

"Fiendifyre!"

"You stupid wanker!"

Ron's sentiment mirrored Susan's and she hastily reached for her wand to cast the largest material wall shield she knew. Everyone else helped her perform the group shield spell but Cormac's dark fire curse was too powerful and shattered their shield.

"Glacies clypeus maximus!"

At Harry's command a large, clear ice dome shield surrounded those in the Room of Requirement and Cormac's fiendifyre blistered across the icy surface. Harry moved too fast to see and there seemed to be three of him as he appeared to chase down the fire. Harry suddenly stopped moving at breakneck speed and reached out his hand to the now solid beam of dark fire. The forbidden fire seeped into Harry through his outstretched hand and Harry's entire left arm shone a molten orange. The pain Harry must have been feeling became apparent by the agonizing expression on his face but Susan and the others were trapped inside Harry's shield. Susan tried to blast her way out but Harry's spell was too powerful and she watched as Harry bent over double in pain.

"Harry! Cormac you stupid bastard!"

All of a sudden Harry straightened and Susan gasped as Harry's beautiful green eyes shone with an unnatural hue and Harry pounced on Cormac. Cormac didn't stand a chance as Harry dismantled the poor, stupid wizard with a few well-placed elbows and knees. Harry grabbed Cormac by his hair and lifted the other wizard's bloody face up so he could see the others inside Harry's ice shield. Harry waved his free hand and his ice spell disappeared with a rush of cool wind.

"Apologise to them you stupid git and apologise well or I'll break your other arm."

As soon as Harry finished speaking he broke Cormac's left arm at the shoulder and elbow. Cormac screamed in pain but Susan didn't care and Harry yelled for Cormac to apologise.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I challenged you Harry and endangered everyone else with my foolish attempt to prove that I belonged! Please just let me go!"

Harry did as Cormac asked and the other wizard fell to the ground in agony.

"Dobby!"

Harry's personal house elf appeared and stood at rigid attention. Harry waved angrily towards Cormac and Dobby disappeared with the other wizard. Susan knelt on the ground and wondered if Harry would have Cormac treated for his injuries or not. Harry muttered under his breath and tugged hard on his still glowing left arm. In one fluid motion, Harry appeared to shed the left skin on his arm and Susan gagged as the skin of Harry's left arm dropped to the ground. The dead, glowing skin burst into flames and then cooled to a pile of grey ashes.

"All of you can stop gawking. You now know one of my closely guarded secrets in that I have created some special runes and that I utilize them on my own body. The idea came to me when I was studying Riddle and since he had so many snake like qualities I thought…oh never mind. I need to repaint the runes on my left arm and heal the burn damage. Get out of here and let me be."

Harry's abruptness and distant tone didn't' faze Susan as she was too busy looking at Harry's glowing green eyes that still shone with that unnatural hue and the power radiating off him right now was breathtaking. Without another word Harry stalked out of the Room of Requirement and the door slammed shut behind him. For a moment no one moved and then Draco and Blaise stood up at the same time. Their movements seemed to bring everyone back to the present and everyone else stood up as well. Draco dusted off his trousers and put back on his full school uniform.

"That bloody idiot is going to ruin the DA for next week, mark my words. Challenging Potter was to be expected, the bastard had been preparing for it all week but to lose control like he did…moron."

Draco's words resembled Susan's thoughts but she finished getting dressed and the rest of the seventh years left the Room of Requirement in pairs or groups of three and four. Daphne shook her head when Susan went to leave and Susan smiled weakly at a confused Hannah when Susan returned to where several of the seventh year witches were standing. Hannah rolled her eyes but left the room as Susan's intentions became clear and soon only Daphne, Tracey, the Patil twins, Hermione, Luna and Susan remained in the Room of Requirement. These witches were the closest girl friends that Harry Potter had and were each indebted to the boy-who-won in some fashion or another. Because of their close status to the boy-wonder the media outside of Hogwarts and rumour mill inside of Hogwarts regarded them as the 'Lucky Seven'. Very little happened in Harry Potter's life without direct influence or participation of one or more of the Lucky Seven and in return Harry Potter always worked with or championed a cause of one of the beautiful and influential witches.

"Why don't we go take a dip in the Prefects Bath? I know that I want to wash off the sweat and grime from tonight's session and a soak could restore my spirits."

"I second that."

Daphne spoke and Tracey soon answered for the group. The seven witches left the Room of Requirement and walked down the central staircase to the painting that acted as the door to the spacious and comfortable Prefects bath. The witches didn't talk much, preferring to wait for the privacy and security of the protected bath and as soon as the last witch stepped through the portrait-door the mood lightened considerably.

"Oh yes, that steam feels nice…"

Susan stood just inside the portrait door, closed her eyes and raised her arms as the heat of the bath hit her. She heard the other girls move past her but Susan didn't move and stood like that for a couple of minutes.

"No daydreaming and fantasizing. I for one am not averse to having a beautiful witch such as yourself fantasize about doing naughty things to or with me but most of the other girls in here are straight as an arrow."

Susan flushed at Tracey's teasing remark and looked around to see nude Luna stepping over a pile of colourful underwear and jumping into the giant bath. The Patil sisters were already splashing each other in the middle of the bath and Hermione had finally undressed to her muted yellow bra and knickers. Daphne stepped up on the other side of Tracey and snapped the other witch's bra clasp. Tracey winced and glared at her best friend. Daphne rolled her eyes and Susan's eyes fell to the Slytherin beauty's black silk covered arse.

"Oi! You don't get to feel up my best friend before I do! Now hurry up, get naked and join us in the bath."

"Fine, fine."

Susan hurriedly undressed and walked with Tracey over to the bath. She walked down the steps and waded up to her stomach in the bubbly, warm water. Tracey followed suit but dove under the water only to reappear next to Daphne who lounged back against the side of the bath. Tracey tweaked Daphne right nipple and laughed at Daphne's scowl.

"You have very nice breasts Susan. So big, round and firm."

Susan turned to Luna when the younger witch spoke and flinched when the blonde haired Ravenclaw boldly cupped Susan's breasts. Having worked really hard to befriend Harry and become one of his closest friends had introduced Susan to many of the witches and wizards idiosyncrasies that Harry hung out with so Luna's odd quirks weren't that surprising.

"Well they certainly do garner me many looks and second looks."

"Pity that mine aren't as big as yours. Do you think people wouldn't consider me so odd if I had big boobs like yours?"

Susan didn't know whether to laugh or console Luna as the younger witch stood up in the waist deep water and cupped her own smaller, A-cup breasts. The innocent and pity-filled expression on Luna's face was quite comedic and Susan hesitated on how to respond.

"How many infractions have you gotten out of because of your boobs Susan?"

Susan turned to look at Tracey who lounged next to Daphne and her eyes were filled with amusement as she looked across the bath at the buxom red-head. Tracey's question drew the other witches attentions onto Susan and the Hufflepuff witch sank below the waterline so her breasts were hidden by the bubbles and water.

"I don't know. I don't consciously decide to flash my boobs to the professors' or older students' to get out of trouble."

"You mean to say that you haven't flashed a little bit more of your bra or some of that amazing cleavage to get out of a few not so good situations?"

"No!"

The other witches' laughed at Susan's flushed face and her instinctive reaction to cover her breasts. Daphne stood up and walked to the centre of the bath. She cupped her own breasts in her hands and jiggled them in her hands.

"I for one agree with Susan that showing off for the general male population here at Hogwarts is hardly worth considering but my dear Susan, you should not be ashamed of your assets. Especially if you want to shag Harry."

Catcalls and wolf-whistles echoed in the bath as Daphne struck an over-dramatic seductive pose and the bath water dripped down over her own impressive tits, flat stomach and curve of her hips. Susan blushed again at Daphne's insinuation but couldn't refute the other witch's statement. Tracey waggled a finger at Susan and pointed at her with an evil smile on her face.

"You do want to shag Harry!"

"Who wouldn't?"

Susan almost shouted to be heard over the laughter, giggles and comments being tossed back and forth between all the gathered witches and she stood up in anger as many of the comments were teasing her. Tracey wolf-whistled and eyed Susan up and down.

"…and with a body like yours I'm sure Harry would be more than pleased. I didn't know you were a natural red-head Susan…"

"Not all of us shave bare Tracey."

Susan looked confusedly at Tracey when Daphne spoke responded flippantly to Tracey's comment and Tracey rolled her eyes. The other Slytherin witch stood up with an exasperated sigh when all the other witches stared at her and where Susan had a meticulously groomed small patch of red hair above her snatch, Tracey snatch was smooth and bare.

"It's a popular trend in the muggle world right now and guys tend to go down on me more with me being bare and smooth."

The conversation turned positively scandalous after that and Susan cursed herself for not being strong enough not to be sucked into the conversation with the other witches. If her parents or auntie knew exactly what the topics of conversation were or the thoughts and ideas that popped into Susan's head because of them she wouldn't ever be allowed back out in public.

* * *

The pattern of tension filled DA meetings continued into the following session and the younger years were all almost beside themselves with curiosity at what had sparked the spike in intensity in the meeting between the seventh years but none of the seventh years broke their silence on the issue. As usual Harry dismissed the younger years, those seventh years that hadn't made the selection process and the remaining twelve students' stood in a straight line in front of Harry. The boy-wonder stood with his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor with a heavy expression on his face. A ball of trepidation formed in the pit of Susan's stomach and she gripped her skirt tightly in her hands. Harry cleared his throat and looked up at his fellow seventh years.

"I met with each and every single one of you this past week and interviewed all of you. The interviews consisted of pretty much the same set of questions but there were a few extra questions I asked to those of you that had interesting opinions or comments in your papers. I only slept for an hour last night as I tossed and turned and I have narrowed the final selection down to ten of you."

Susan wasn't the only one that gasped or muttered at Harry's explanation and the ball of trepidation in her stomach grew substantially.

"Hannah Abbott. Ron Weasley and Padma Patil I am truly sorry but I ask you to leave the room as I have not selected you to help me lead the DA. My reasoning was not prejudiced by any past events or conversations we have shared in our schooling together but entirely based off your papers and showings here in the DA. I thank you truly for stepping up to the challenge and..."

Harry stopped speaking and Susan could see how heavily his decision not to select two of his greatest companions to help him with his task. Ron nodded, walked forward and clapped Harry on his shoulder. The friends had a silent, private conversation and then Ron left the room without a word. Hannah and Padma looked saddened but nodded as well and thanked Harry for even considering them before leaving the room. A long moment passed and Susan watched as Harry took a deep, steadying breath and then he looked up with his trademark grin. He clapped his hands and grinned as he stepped forward.

"Okay, so congratulations on helping me lead the DA and I have broken you lot down even further on who each one of you are going to lead. Dean Thomas, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabani and Neville Longbottom you are going to lead the fifth years. Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Tracey Davis and Parvati Patil you are going to lead the sixth years. Draco and Luna, that leaves you two to help me lead the seventh years. Once again, as I have already stated, your performances in the demonstrations, DA and leadership papers helped me make the decisions on who was to lead who. Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

Three hours later Susan threw down her quill with a sigh of relief as her group finally agreed and decided upon what they were going to go over again with the sixth years. She looked over and saw Luna and Draco still attacking Harry and defending when the boy-wonder decided to go on the offensive. A part of her was both jealous that she didn't get to work with Harry and have the opportunity to spar with him. In two particularly deft movements Harry disarmed and knocked down both Draco and Luna. He bound both of them with an entrapment spell and called out to the room.

"All right that's enough for tonight. Thank you again for staying and I'll get in contact with all of you soon enough. Enjoy your weekend and be safe."

Susan stood up and stretched. She watched as Harry spoke privately with Draco and Luna and field off the others who tried to talk to him. Soon only Susan and Harry remained in the Room of Requirement and Susan walked up to Harry with a thankful smile.

"Thank you for believing in me and choosing me to help you lead the DA. It's really nice to be recognised for my own skills and talents and not just because of who my auntie is."

"Pssh. Susan, really? How could I not choose you? You are born to lead and you know it."

Susan blushed but grinned and nodded. Harry gestured to the door and the pair of magicals walked out of the room in silence. Harry walked beside her with his hands behind his head and he whistled an unknown tune.

"I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears Susan. What is it?"

"Well nothing really…"

"….?"

Susan blushed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Harry seemed to have a knack for reading people but he could read her so easily and it was both gratifying and terrifying. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I don't mean to be selfish and whatnot but it is my birthday today and I haven't received my present from you. Not that I that I need one and I know that sounds really selfish."

"I didn't get you a present because you have yet to tell me what you want."

One of the greatest qualities that Harry had with all of his friends was that he didn't stand on ceremony and this meant that he took Susan's statement at face value.

"Any gift from you is special and unique Harry. You know that you give your friends the best gifts."

"I do try hard within to give my friends what they want most within reason and my power but a little birdie or two told me that you want something special this year."

Susan's gaze shot up to Harry's in horror and she stopped walking. Harry stopped and smirked devilishly down at her.

"Who told you what Harry? Harry!"

"I had a very, very interesting conversation with our friends Hannah and Hermione after supper tonight and they told me something naughty."

"Harry I don't know what they told you and I can't even begin to imagine what lies they hmm…"

As Susan babbled to stall for time and desperately undue any potential damage her soon to be ex-friends had done, Harry stepped closer and cupped her face in his warm hands. His lips descended down onto hers in a soft kiss that turned Susan's insides to goo and her mind went blissfully blank as Harry continued to kiss her oh so sweetly. She gripped his robes tightly with her hands and kissed back with surprised wonder. Too soon for her liking Harry pulled away and smirked down at her dumbfounded expression. Susan groggily opened her eyes and returned to reality.

"I don't kiss my friends Susan and for good reason but I'll make an exception since it is your birthday for a few more hours."

"Sounds good to me. Kiss me again please?"

Harry chuckled and stepped away. Susan missed his warmth and glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"I can continue to make out with for the remainder of your birthday or I can bend my personal rules a little further and we can take things a little further. The decision is entirely up to you."

Harry's words short-circuited Susan's brain and her brain had no issue supplying hot mental images of Harry ravishing her and her ravishing him. She gulped and shook her head to regain her bearings.

"Where can we bend your so called personal rules even further Mister Potter?"

"I knew there was a sexy little vixen in you somewhere Miss Bones. Follow me."

Susan took Harry's outstretched hand and shrieked when the castle corridor blurred around her. When the dizzying sensation stopped Susan stood on the tile floors of the Prefects Bathroom and she gasped as her body tingled at the notion of fulfilling one of her secret fantasies. Harry stood in front of the large bath with his arms crossed across his chest and Susan's eyes darkened. The magic of Hogwarts had started the bath and steam rose up from the warm temperatures. Harry grinned, gestured to the water and stepped away from the bath. Susan stepped forward, a little bit past him and grinned naughtily over her shoulder.

"Why don't we go ahead and get in the bath? The water won't stay warm forever."

Harry agreed and followed after Susan's sashaying hips. She could feel his eyes lingering on her arse and she smirked.

"I've been doing palates and running up and down the many stairs here in the castle. Can you tell from back there?"

"I've always thought that you look gorgeous but the question I have is whether you are wearing any knickers underneath those athletic pants? Merlin, they fit you like a second skin."

By this time Susan had reached the bath and fiddled one final time with the taps. She was glad Harry had allowed the seventh years to change into more appropriate attire for the DA session tonight and she had chosen her attire of yoga pants carefully. She bit her bottom lip and tried to best figure out how to respond to Harry's blatant, heavy flirting. The beautiful witch turned around, pressed herself back against the wall tiles and took a seductive pose that highlighted her figure.

"Play your cards right and I'll let you take a peek."

"Just a peek?"

"I don't know if you can handle me without any clothes…"

Harry moved faster than Susan could see and his hands cupped her arse as he hauled her up his body. Susan knew that the time for talk just flew out the window and she draped her arms over his shoulders for stability. His lips descended on the juncture of her neck and shoulder in a fiery need and Susan wrapped her legs around his waist to anchor herself. She thanked Morgana and Merlin profusely in her mind for Harry's Quidditch and battle-hardened frame as Harry had filled out and toned up. Every hard muscle in his body flexed as he tried to fuse the two of them together and Susan ground mercilessly down on Harry's raging hard on.

"Fricken tease…"

Susan grinned at Harry's gasp but it was her turn to gasp when he bit down hard on the crook of her neck instead of just nibbling and sucking. Her gasp turned into a deep moan as Harry sucked harshly and her fingers scrabbled at his back. Harry shrugged out of his button down, letting the fabric drop to floor and he kneaded Susan's plump arse cheeks in his hands.

"Enough with the foreplay Harry. I've been waiting for this moment for too long."

"No, I am going to enjoy you and everything that you're offering me. I want to remember this night."

Susan split Harry's undershirt with her fingernail and some wandless magic and threw the scrap of fabric onto the floor on top of his button down. From her position pinned up against the wall by Harry's bigger body Susan couldn't do much to alleviate the need for skin-on-skin contact with Harry but the boy-wonder vanished her dark grey sports bra by palming her tits. Susan smirked as her head rested back against the tiles when Harry growled at her lacy pink bra and she raised an eyebrow at him when he divested her of the garment with one hand. He waggled his eyebrows at her as he stopped sucking on her neck and Susan arched up off the wall so her large breasts pressed against his bare muscled chest. Both magicals groaned at the sensation and Harry moved them off the wall. He had vanished her yoga pants by the time he set her down in the bathroom sink and he looked up at her from his position of kneeling between her legs.

"Don't move a muscle okay? Let me do all the work."

Harry gently batted Susan's hands away from his belt buckle summoned some smaller cushions so Susan could be a little more comfortable sitting in the sink with her back against the wall. The cold air on her heated skin made Susan shiver but she continued to watch Harry as he turned on rubbed his hands up the smooth skin of her thighs.

"Grab onto my shoulders and don't let go."

The husky demand in Harry's tone made Susan shiver again as she wrenched her eyes away from his athletically toned front but she obeyed and watched silently as he took off her socks and trainers. How the two of them left their shoes on in their haste to get naked was beyond Susan but she quickly discarded that thought as Harry touched her again. He kissed her ankles and up her legs as he massaged the soles of her feet. A foot massage was a killer for Susan and she closed her eyes as she tossed her head back with a moan. It wasn't until Harry's fingers trailed up the inside of her thighs and sucked on the skin of her inner thighs did Susan realize how exposed she was. Harry's fingers skimming over the front of her matching pink knickers quelled her embarrassment at her exposed state and when he pulled the lacy scrap of fabric off her hips Susan only raised her arse to help him. He pocketed her knickers in his trouser pocket and grinned up at her from between her thighs.

"I'll be keeping those sexy knickers babe. Very nice choice though."

Susan's retort died in her throat as without warning Harry licked her nether lips from top to bottom and he pressed his tongue deep into her folds as he did so. The effect was electric and Susan hissed as her back arched and she pressed her hips closer to Harry's face. The man-who-won proved his oral skill over the next few minutes and drove Susan to the brink of orgasm many times but never let her fall over that blissful edge. His favorite technique was to wiggle his tongue as far into her snatch as possible while spreading her lower lips with a couple fingers and rolling her now sensitive clit in between two fingers on his other hand.

"Harry…please…oh my…please let me cum. Please!"

Harry was not above making Susan beg it would seem and by now Harry was in danger of having his hair pulled out as Susan had such a tight grip on his trademark ebony hair. Susan saw stars and screamed out her release when Harry did that particular twist and backwards flick with his tongue, which threw Susan over the brink.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

Susan soared over the edge and thrashed like a wild woman as her second orgasm brutally ripped through her. When she did come down from her orgasmic high, Harry had started massaging her lower back to alleviate the bruises and possible strained muscles from Susan's violent thrashing pulled. Susan slumped forward against him and tried to focus on how to breathe.

"Don't do that again for a while. That felt so good it _hurt_."

"It's your birthday. You deserve the best Susan."

"Don't make me cry. I'm so emotional right now from that release I might just marry you right here. Merlin, that was amazing and well worth the wait."

"I'm glad that you think so Susan."

Susan smiled as Harry picked her up and lifted her out of the sink. With her toes Susan pushed his boxers and trousers down and he set her down in the front of the giant bath. He waded into the water, allowing Susan an uninhibited look at his back and arse. He turned around and floated back further into the centre of the water with a smirk on his face.

"I let you look at me and now I think it's your turn to return the favour. Get in here."

"You sure you can handle me in there with you? I don't want you to pop off…prematurely."

"Haha, very funny."

Susan took a deep breath to steady her nerves, walked into the water and fought the instinct to cover up or submerge herself underneath the water right away. She watched Harry's eyes instead as he tracked her movements and his sharp gaze made her flush. She noticed that his eyes lingered on her full, heavy breasts for several long seconds, slid down her firm midsection and settled on the small triangle of red hair above her glistening slit. He winked at her and this broke the nervous tension for Susan. She laughed, dove under the water and reappeared half a foot in front of Harry. His eyes which had turned dark from the moment he attacked her up against the wall tiles, trailed down her neck and chest as he watched the water droplets slide over her generous curves.

"Glad to know that my girls can even affect the great war hero Harry Potter."

"Well, can you blame me when you so blatantly put them out on display?"

"Oh well let me put them to good use then."

Susan swam forward in the water, put her hands on Harry's chest and pushed him back until his back rested against the lip of the tub. She directed him to rest his arms outside the water on the lip of the bath and half-knelt/floated in front of Harry. Finally, Susan satisfied her curiosity and looked down in between Harry's legs. His cock stood straight up, seeing Susan's often dreamt about figure keeping him hard and she took what she jokingly referred to in his head as 'his third leg' in both her hands.

"Easy there. Whatever you are about to do, just know that I'm primed and ready to go. Having you cum over my face and seeing your tits has me…oh shite."

"Cat got your tongue Harry?"

Susan stopped Harry from talking by moving her hands up and down his rigid length with a firm grip and slow tug. She had almost perfected the art of hand jobs because her three previous boyfriends had always wanted more and Susan needed to distract their wandering hands from going up her skirt or inside her blouse. Knowing that someone of Harry's status and rumoured sexual exploits could easily adapt to a simple hand job (no matter how good the technique), Susan shifted forward so her impressive tits rested underneath her forearms and Harry's testicles.

"I'm guessing that like most of the boys here in the castle you've fantasized about my tits a few times so I'm going to give you a treat. Don't pass out on me now."

Before Harry could respond Susan let go of his cock and smothered his length in between her tits. Harry's hips jerked twice impressively from her actions and Susan knew she needed to seize the moment before Harry regained his composure. She grabbed his arms and directed his hands to hold her breasts. She smirked when his inherent male DNA took over and he fondled her tits in his hands. The sensations sent fissures of pleasure and desire up her spine but Susan cheated and used a little bit of Occulmency so she could focus on her manipulation of one Harry Potter.

"Morgana below you have fantastic tits Susan."

A bolt of desire centered in between her legs at the wonder and pleasure in Harry's tone as he continued to grope her fully. She didn't know if his hips moving back and forth so his cock slid in between her breasts was a conscious or unconscious decision but she did nothing to discourage his movements. She braced herself with her hands on the ledge of the bath behind Harry and this allowed her to float in the water. Harry's hands on her breasts held her steady and she licked the head of his cock with her tongue when it popped out of her cleavage. Harry's hips stilled and he changed his movements so a few inches of his cock stuck out of Susan's tits. Susan grinned and sucked on those inches of cock that Harry presented her with and he used her tits to massage the rest of his cock.

"Oh goodness this is fucking awesome. I'm going to cum soon…"

At Harry's warning of his impending release Susan sucked as hard as she could on as much of Harry's cock as she could and Harry abused her tits to beat off his cock. A moment later Harry arched up off the ledge and drove as much of his cock in between Susan's tits and into her mouth as he could. He came in four large spurts and Susan swallowed as fast as she could. Harry sighed with relief and slumped back against the tub but Susan made sure to keep his cock in between her large breasts.

"The titty fuck live up to expectations Harry?"

"You cheeky minx. You know that my fantasy couldn't hold a candle to the real thing."

Susan flushed at Harry's praise and placed kisses over his defined abdominal muscles while bringing her much talked about tits into play as well. Harry groaned and looked down at Susan with slight disbelief in his eyes. Susan didn't stop her actions and raised an eyebrow in response.

"No rest for the weary huh birthday girl?"

"Since I only have you for one night I want to have the entire experience."

"Who knew the niece of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was slightly insatiable?"

Susan gasped as Harry lifted her up, twisted her around so her back was to his front and settled her down slowly on his rock hard erection after a few minutes of her ministrations. Inch by delicious inch of his cock speared her inner folds and Susan groaned at the sense of fulfillment. When Harry cupped her breasts in his hands and kneaded them, a sharp bolt of pleasure shot up Susan's spine.

"Use the shower head to direct a spray of water on you wherever you want. You control the pace, do it how you want to."

"What about you Harry?"

"Tonight's all about you Susan."

Susan did as Harry directed and moved the movable showerhead that suddenly appeared so the strong current sprayed directly onto her clit. At the same time she began to raise and lower herself on Harry's cock and he continued to knead her breasts. Despite experiencing an intense orgasms already, Susan was rapidly on the way to her second and she let Harry know through breathy moans. Apparently teasing Harry to a mind-blowing orgasm had her all hot and bothered.

"Do it. Cum for me."

Harry's strained whisper was the final straw and with a short yelp Susan came for a second time. It came from deep within her and if Harry hadn't held onto her as he came in powerful spurts within her in his second orgasm, Susan would have face planted into the water. The contrast of cold air outside of the bath water compared to the warm temperature of the water sent electrical shocks over her skin and Susan enjoyed the sensation in her afterglow.

"Harry, you are amazing. Where did you come up with this idea?"

"I read a lot."

Susan chuckled and with a groan shifted so Harry wasn't buried in her. She twisted around so she was cuddled into his chest and hummed happily when he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Happy birthday Susan."

"Yes indeed, happy birthday to me."

* * *

The morning after her birthday night of passion with Harry found Susan dead asleep in her dorm and hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. All of a sudden bright lights permeated her consciousness and she groaned in disapproval. The warmth of her covers was taken from her as well and Susan kicked out at the person who took them. She hit nothing but air and rolled onto her back when her pillows were taken from her as well.

"Hannah I am going to kill you if you don't let me sleep in this morning. Give me my pillows and covers back."

"Oh no no no! First of all, I did let you sleep in as late as possible and if you don't get your arse out of bed we'll be late to breakfast. Second of all, you snuck in after I feel asleep waiting up for you and I want to hear about your birthday gift from one green eyed hunk of a man."

Susan groaned and rubbed her eyes. Like Hannah had said, Susan had snuck back into her dormitory well past curfew last night and she grinned as she remembered why. Harry had decided to get her back for teasing him with her titty fuck and they had spent another hour in the Prefects Bath screwing like rabbits. Hannah bopped Susan on her stomach and Susan grudgingly sat up. Her best friend stood next to Susan's bed in full uniform and her arms crossed underneath her own sizeable bust.

"I don't think that I will since you woke me up so rudely."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!"

Susan ignored Hannah's plea and grabbed her morning toiletries that rested atop her trunk. She grinned at the annoyed expression on Hannah's face and headed for the girl's showers. She stopped just outside the door to their dorm and looked at Hannah with a smug smirk over her shoulder.

"And if you're thinking that I'll explode if I don't tell someone about my encounter last night you're wrong. I can share my tale with Daphne Greengrass and compare notes since it was Harry that helped her loosen up. In more ways than one too."

Susan laughed at the flabbergasted look on Hannah's face and made her way down the corridor to the showers.

"Best birthday ever."

* * *

 **A/N 2:**

 **There are so many omake's in this installment its ridiculous…**

 **Susan Bones beat out the second runner up for the third installment in the Potter's Hands series by one vote and I tried to include as many of the descriptive adjectives from those of you that reviewed as possible. Live up to your expectations or fantasy?**

 **I'm also messing around with the format for these one shots in an attempt to find out which style works best. The first one shot was three chapters, the second was two and now this one is a really long single chapter. Which style do you like best?**

 **For those of you that have noticed the pattern that I'm following with these one shots I have a virtual cookie for you. As always, follow the format below for your desired witch:**

* * *

 **Chosen Witch:**

 **Location:**

 **Descriptive Adjective:**

 ***the more that you give me for your fantasy, the more that I have to work with!**


End file.
